


The Wisp Sings

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate reichenbach reunion, Angst, But we know sherlock isn't really dead, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: He's intensely aware of how small he is in the world. He wonders if this is what Sherlock's epiphanies felt like.





	The Wisp Sings

John stops and stares into the sky. The clouds are endlessly tall against a soft blue sky.

His heart feels tight.

He's acutely aware of his clothes touching his skin. The feel of the late winter breeze on his face. The snow has melted and all that's left are grimy puddles.

He's intensely aware of how small he is in the world. He wonders if this is what Sherlock's epiphanies felt like.

Oh, Sherlock.

Sherlock has been dead six months.

And just like that he's crying. No great heaving sobs. Just silent tears tracking down his face.

God, why didn't he tell him.

He focuses back on the streets of London and makes his way back to Baker Street. It's oppressive with its memories. He hardly feels like he can breath, but it's also the only place with air left in London.

_Breathing's boring._

Shut up.

He makes it there eventually. He forgoes dinner. What's the point?

He lies in Sherlock's bed.

_Why didn't you tell me John?_

Let me sleep. I'm tired. I'm grieving.

_It's been six months._

I know.

_So tell me why John._

You wouldn't have let me love you.

_You loved me anyway._

Yes, I did. With all my heart.

********************  
Sherlock comes back on an unassuming evening three years and four months after he died. There is no fanfare. No parade.

There is just John.

John who is tired and small. An ember from a dying flame.

Sherlock approaches John on the street. John stands before him. Quiet tears streaming down his face. Sherlock cannot bear to see John cry.

He falls forward into John's open arms and holds on. Lifting John from dark depths and bringing him into the light once more.

John asks him softly, "Will you let me love you?"

Sherlock gives a sob.

"I always have."


End file.
